deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicole Brennan
New picture of "Nicole" I found a slightly better quality pic of Nicole at the end of the game. I'll post it for now and I'll wait and see what you guys want to do with the similar one(s) up there already. :) DisMEMBAH 15:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) If the Hive Mind used Nicole as a mind trick on Isaac, why did it cause Isaac to bring the marker back to the colony to suppress itself? Since this is active discussion, allow me to propose a theory about Nicole: She does not commit suicide, probably due to the realization that Isaac will come look for her upon receiving the transmission (assuming the transmission was real). She then manages to make her way to the mining deck, sending intermittent transmissions to random portions of the Ishimura in hopes of contacting Isaac (as she did not know the comm-link access code of his engineering RiG, which no doubt is changed to be separate from his personal one that she sent the initial transmission to that personal affairs do not interfere with official business, a policy implemented on our own cellular phones by many businesses. She would have known he was there because of the crash of the Kellion) and meeting him again. They finally meet on the Mining Deck, where Nicole assists Isaac retrieve the beacon so that they can both be safe. She goes into hiding again, making her way to the flight deck after being contacted by Dr. Kyne (they both worked in medical, he would know if she was alive and also knew Isaac by name the first time he contacts him) where she watches the horrific events of Kendra's betrayal. I don't remember if she contacts his RiG to lead him to the control room, but she would have gained the access code from Kyne at this point (leading me to believe she contacted him after finding out he was safe, at some point between the first time Isaac and Nicole meet but before Kyne knew the access code himself, and if/when she did know it her transmissions were blocked by Kendra as a levy against Isaac following Kendra's "orders" and not being led astray by Nicole's own efforts Kyne's objectives were probably very similar to Nicole's, Kyne as in an advanced state of insanity). They both go to the colony, where Nicole guides Isaac's efforts and then retreats to the shuttle to wait for Isaac. She is forced to hide from a scouting Kendra (who leaves after testing the shuttle's systems), where she is attacked in the cockpit by a necromorph (possibly an infector, as her body is mostly intact after infection). Kendra, believing that Nicole had went through with the suicide, convinces Isaac to believe she is dead and the hallucinations were caused by the marker. Kendra Dies, Hive Mind defeated, Isaac boards the shuttle a tired and broken man. The half transformed Nicole attacks, as the death of the hive mind so short a time after infection might have prevented full transformation, or even partially reversed the effects from the look of her body. At this point, the game credits roll, so I dunno what happens. 03:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Hive Mind didn't cause the hallucinations, the Red Marker did. --EdgeZombie 19:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No. Nicole is dead. The game states it in no uncertain terms to prevent silly speculation. Evil Tim 14:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, Nicole is dead. However, there is still the question of the locked door, and I find the "Isaac hallucinated it" explanation to be lacking, so I will submit my own. Perhaps the Necromorph Nicole truly was helping Isaac, but he hallucinated her features and voice, so that it appeared real. Of course, this is all speculation, but I believe that this theory makes more sense, as the Necromorph Nicole could be unlocking the door. (As well as whatever she was doing toward the end of chapter 11.) Morgoth1145 19:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thats true but that doesnt explain why the other necromorphs were attacking the Necromorph Nicole while she was opening the door for Isaac. :As mentioned in the article currently, the Red Marker could have caused the other necromorphs to hallucinate as well, or been more directly controlling them. No matter, there are still many questions. Morgoth1145 20:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) When you think about it, there is one necromorp in chapter 4 (i think) that says ¨make us whole again¨ and just walks away, i have always thought that it was Nicole since she had said it just moments before in an video transmission (after the brute fight when you enter the security room). But i think the necromorp Nicole in the ending is just an creation of Isaac's mind since he ought to be in a pretty bad shape after being manipulated by the red marker and after all thoose really horrible experiences. --Freddex 01:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) An Infector could have showed up while Isaac was gone, started necromorphing Nicole's body, then left, but partway through the process, the Hive Mind was killed, resulting in Nicole partly being turned into a Slasher, but without as much physical mutation, and possibly free will. Or, this could have happened right after Nicole killed her self, but the poison hampered the effects of the virus and stopped the Hive Mind from controlling her, possibly with the additional influence of the Marker (as Nicole would, in that case, be the only living person to appear to anyone under the Marker's effect. Plus, if Nicole was partially necromorphed, but incompletely and with free will, the Marker would have had an easier time using her and making her appear normal to Isaac, who she would have been able to help under those circumstances. And the Hive Mind would be unhappy about all this; an independent Necromorph, aided by the Marker, trying to stop it, of course it would try to destroy her. And at the end of the game, she hears her love pounding desperately on the hatch, opens the shuttle door, and discreetley steps aside. He probably wouldn't have thought to look to the side, so Nicole could have just sat down, watched and waited, and later leaped at him due to the slasher instinct of her necromorph form... or just because she couldn't wait to reunite with him properly. --Phazon Sentinel 01:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) If Nicole is dead, then how could she have activated all those computers and controls? 07:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) isaac hallucinated the doors being locked and in chapter 11 nicole get's isaac to active the shuttle recall meaning it was all hallucinations and shows she cannot open doors and use computers. God like65 19:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Nicole is alive. I saw a review for Dead Space 2 and in a video panel, Isaac is argueing with a perfectly healthy Nicole. He wouldn't fall for another hallucination. So, a guy who is, or was becoming scizofranic, emotionally drained, just recently came out of a coma, wouldn't trust another hallucination? nice logic...you've never had a hallucination have you? in Isaacs mental state, ANY hallucination seems real to him, regardless of whether or not he knows Nicole is dead. people who have hallucinations don't say "oh i'm hallucinating this, this isn't real!" they don't know if it is or is not real. bottom line, Nicole is dead, or is it so impossible to believe that Isaac in his fragile mental state would argue with a hallucination after going through the extremely stressful and traumatic expreience that was the first game?Kornflakes89 20:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mass Hallucination? If Nicole was dead, why were the Necromorphs attacking her during the part where you have to defend her while she rewires the consoles? If she was just a halluncination, why would the the Necromorph Slashers participate in the charade? Wouldn't that imply either that Nicole's body still existed in some form or another, or that the Slashers were undergoing similar hallcinations? :Issac hallucinated it, that's what I believe... although, you can grab the necromorph parts after you kill them... I just attribute it to an oversight. It's the simplest answer, he was going schizophrenic, you were playing the game from his point of view, weird shit happens. : 04:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Zidane ::That's probably true. I'd still say, though, that it's something of a plot-hole, along with the whole U.S.M. Valor "one Slasher beats 50+ Elite Marines" thing...- d2r 13:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the Valor is really more of an ambiguity then a plot hole. There are several explanations for what happened (see the Valor pages for all of them) which can be reasonably deducted. A true plot hole is an incongruity in the flow of logic of the storyline or an unreasonable inconsistency. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::True. However, I'd argue that the whole "Nicole" issue is still a plot hole, in the sense that it appears to contradict the game's own stated premises. Why would real Slashers attack the hallucinated Nicole? - d2r 22:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, given the Necromorph's inherent sensitivity to the effects of the Marker, it seems to me that such a hallucination could also be witnessed by the Necromorphs as well as Isaac. Given the fact she can be "killed" by the Necromorphs, one could surmise this is due to Isaac's own psychological expectations of what would occur in such a scenario or perhaps even the Necromorphs somehow "disrupting" the Marker's telesthetic projection. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm...that sounds logical. I guess I'll go with that explanation. Thanks... - d2r 05:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Nicole was dead from the begining of the game, i thinks that all issues with Nicooe; was a fantasy mady by the Hive Mind, so the ultimate question here is : Was a hallucination the game finale when Isaac is in the ship and necromorph Nicole appears?? Who knows? Probably, probably not. : My problem with the whole Nicole being dead from the beginning is one the door she opened for Isaac and two her mild Necromorph transformation. In my opinion she sent the message that Isaac received at the beginning of the games was complete. Now Isaac has some kind of contact with Nicole four different times before he meets up with her at the locked door where he has to protect her from Necromorphs. Two that I think we can all agree were really from her, the message she sent to Isaac and the audio/video log found by him in chapter two. The two others are her communication with him and appearing on monitor asking him to make her whole. The latter two where most likely the Marker testing Isaac to see if Nicole would be the right person to use to manipulate Isaac. I believe that Nicole dead after helping Isaac with the locked door. The game already had two long term survivors on the ship (Kyne & Mercer) plus a handful that dead after Isaac got close to them, so she could have survived that long. Also the video of her suicide was given to Isaac by Kendra Daniels the computer expert for the USG Kellion and with all that time in the Ishimura's computer core with access to all the personal files and log she could easily doctor the video to make it seem the Nicole killed herself. Tripodssj6 18:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Isaac was hallucinating Nicole, if you hear the screens of her she says ever make us whole again, the words of the red marker, and, in dead space: extraction in chapter 9 you can see that she commited suicide. - user:camarex 17:00, january 7, 2011 (UTC) Nicole Necromorph, Hallucination? When she jumps out at him markings shown from the marker can be seen on the screen, like the ones that show up in game during Issac's hallucinations. Im not sure this confirms it as a hallucination but i thought it should be noted. what do you think based off of this? :I have to disagree. The symbols are likely just there as visual elements. They appear very abruptly and are accompanied by screeching music (or audio background if you don't consider that music), and are likely simply for effect. But hey that's just my opinion. XxSpartanxxIIxx 19:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC)xxSpartanxxIIxx Hold on now, this guy's actually got a point here. I think his explanation is entirely plausible. if you get the 100% ending you see isaac wake up after that happens so it is a hullucination and it was all caused by the marker not the hive mind i mean why whoud the hive mind want to be put in a deep sleep for quite possibly forever. God like65 19:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what 100% ending? If you can show a video or other visual source of the ending in question, then I guess that'll solve everything. Tazio1 00:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 100% ending is when you get all logs and then you'll see what i'm talking about and i will post a link very soon. God like65 04:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just finished the game with all the games logs, I have all the weapons upgraded, I had 999,999 credits and I watched past the credits to the end, but there was no '100%' ending. You aren't lying, are you? That would make me very mad... If there is a 100% Ending, it should be at least on Youtube...Necromorph-X 17:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The significance of the unlocked door. See: Forum:Tha marker and it's stuff. for further speculation reagrding the unlocked door. Somehow, many people haven't noticed a very deliberate scene in the game's ending sequence. Isaac boards the shuttle, only to find that the pilot compartment is locked. Remember? He puts both hands on the door and bangs his fist with frustration... and then the door inexplicably unlocks on its own. That has to be significant. The nature and framing of that brief scene was very conspicuous. It clearly implies that something inside the room unlocked the door for Isaac when he 'knocked'... something that was specifically waiting for him. Obviously, that something was Nicole -- dead and somehow only partially necromorphed, free from the Marker's control in the aftermath of the Hive Mind's destruction, and still retaining enough of her human mind to want to reunite with Isaac. Watching the cutscene with this in mind, as the scene zooms in and you see Isaac stare off into space and raise his head as if a thought suddenly occurs to him, you really get the impression that Isaac himself realizes the significance of the unlocked door right before he turns to see Nicole crouching in the corner. As far as I'm concerned, the unlocked door all but proves that zombie-Nicole was real. It's clearly the most logical explanation for how the door was unlocked, and really the only logical explanation. It fits with Occam's razor in that it's the simplest explanation making the fewest assumptions -- door was locked, door becomes unlocked without any input from Isaac, Isaac goes inside and apparently discovers someone else in the room, therefore explaining how the door was unlocked. To me, the bigger question is whether or not the Nicole that Isaac rides the shuttle with to the planet's surface was entirely a hallucination... or in reality a non-mutated, reanimated corpse of Nicole that the Marker used to manipulate Isaac, which was cloaked by more of a 'layer' of hallucinatory illusion to fool Isaac -- and then this 'zombie' is what Isaac encounters in the shuttle at the end of the game, with the cloak of hallucinatory illusion having fallen away at that point. Indeed, when Isaac apparently reunites with Nicole to fly a shuttle to the surface, the shuttle bay control room where he first meets with her face-to-face is subject to some distinctly odd ambiance -- ominous background sound, flickering monitors flashing runes, etc -- seemingly a deliberate hint that something supernatural was in effect, and centering on 'Nicole' herself. The flawed assumption we may have been making was to conclude that Nicole was either entirely a hallucination, or entirely a unique type of necromorph. It actually fits all observable evidence the best to theorize that the truth is both. makes sense to me. although I find it interesting that Necrole was able to unlock to door. Can the Necromorphs unlock doors? another thing also is: why did Necrole wait? given the aggressive nature of the Necromorphs, she/it would have pwned Isaac instantly. well, unless Necrole had some kind of advance cognitive fuction that the other Necs. don't. It WOULD explain how she/it managed to unlock the door. Alas, i'm generating more qestions than answers. more thoughts people? DisMEMBAH 12:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, This is a very resonable explenation; it would also explain why Nicole could operate the control panel in order to unlock the door for Isaac, along with their extremely odd encounter in the shuttle bay. To add my thoughts, DisMEMBAH, I think that during the game, it truelly was Necrole helping Isaac all along, but she really was hidden behind a shroud of hallucination. Also, when the Hive Mind is defeated, the shroud surrounding necrole would probably have dissipated, but maybe not her intentions of helping Isaac. But when reading your post again relise I pretty much repeated what you said. sorry about that. But anyways, DisMEMBAH, I think that Necrole was not your average necromorph. It is probable that she is a specialized 'morph (Like the Leviathon, slug, etc.) that was designed to ebb Isaac on his way to complete insanity, since everytime he encountered Nicole, who was his entire reason to join the Kellion, they were nonetheless always seperated. If was Isaac, I would get really pissed off. And anger leads to irradical thoughts. So, the hivemind most likely manifested Nicole to destroy Isaac from the insidse, since he was prooving impervious from physical attacks by the average mass produced necromorph. Just a thought. And with her original purpose of creation thwarted when Isaac slayed the hive mind, she resorted to pure necro instinct and attacked Isaac abord the shuttle. But why, then, would she unlock the door? Well, maybe te hive mind was not killed by Isaac,but killed when the tectonic load hit Aegiis-7, sothat she would revert AFTER Isaac is aboard the shuttle.16:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC)~Murtaugh 12:30 PM, June 26, 2010 I do have to agree with whoever originated this section for the most part. When I watched the cutscene, I was right up there with Isaac, all "Jesus, I am TIRED, Lemme get this helmet off... Wow" And then, I saw a shadow flicker across the headrest and the background that he couldn't and I was like... Oh. Hey. Behind you. And then Nicoles video came on and I was like... You didn't turn that on did you Isaac. So, (still walking through this) Isaac wearily flicks off the video, and flicks his head as if to say "That's weird. How'd that get turned..... on." He sadfaces about Nicole again for a second then does it. Go ahead, watch the cutscene on youtube again. He DOES it. The "Dude... Wait...What the hell? That's RIIIIGGGGHHHT! The motherf***ing door was locked.... Who... Who opened it?" You've seen it in real life before, hell you've probably done it. Okay, not the "Locked door" part but still. SO, someone clearly opened the door for him. I mean, think about it. THREE decomposing corpses could have been chillin out in the back of the room, he was so tired, weary, shell shocked, etc. that he wouldn't have noticed them doing the can can. But where does this go? You ever do a sudoku puzzle? Gay as hell, but they teach you something. Start with what you can solve, and the huge problems eventually get bisected into little ones. Nicole, or something that looked exactly like nicole, opened the shuttle door, and then DIDN'T immediately try to eat isaac, regardless of what happens later. Okay. So, How did she get on the shuttle? Remember when you went to get the power core, Nicole went AWOL and that little crawler bastard necro showed up? Yeah. Shuttle. Ten feet away. The one you just boarded.Following the chain of events, yeah. She locked the door, sometime after you couldn't see her. Why? Two reasons, that aren't mutually incompatible. One, She, for whatever reason (wasn't a necromorph(/Fully necromorph), wasn't a necro under hives control, was reanimated by marker, etc.) Was afraid of the necromorphs in the area. She had a life bar(spine) but no fancy ass suit of armor with little flexible bits of metal. Hell, remember that thing you killed after she disapeared? (Crawly bastard) Maybe it scared her off. Second reason, To stop that whore kendra from getting on the shuttle and jacking the Marker. But Isaac, Well, He's neither a necromorph nor kendra, so, she has no problems opening it for him, now does she? Cool, So, that's like, 3 numbers of a little box on our puzzle huh? But, Shit man. She totes jumped him, but like, couldn't have been in the room. Damn, yo, must be a hallucination. Shut it timmy. Shut yo whore mouth. She don't have to be a hallucination, or a necro, or your dog lassie. Bitch can be whatever she wants. Remember RE 3 (the movie fuckwit) And all the lore associated with the entire IP? Yeah, T-Virus, Q-Virus, plant zombie, dog mutation, human mutation, bio engineering. It don't mean a damn thing, it runs on its own science. Story board and the devs say that this bitch and wesker can get super powers from the virus? Then they get Mo-f***in super powers! Same thing here, ya hear? We don't know, and there's no word of god on it so far, so, maybe she died, got reanimated (with none of the clumsy mean things like cray bone blades poppin out of your hands typically associated) by the marker or some shit, or the way she died, or what she injected herself with or whatever, and got back up the same person (With a personal connection to the telepathic network, and a weird new set of priorities/calling in life...). I'm talking, maybe even, Think "prototype" (Spoiler incoming noob): Bitch got reanimated, is a necromorph, but has the same memories, general appearance as nicole. Hell, it looks like nicole, talks like nicole, thinks like nicole, smells like a dead person. Must be Nicole. Fine, Fine, it's a real... entity in the shuttle with Isaac. But, it still tried to kill him. Where's your benevolence now! Well, timmy, once again, First off, Go F*** yourself, you narrow minded clot. It's a HORROR game. If they don't scare you, well.... Yeah. Second, one of the easiest ways to scare someone? Have something jump out at you. Shit man, so scary. What? "That's the groundskeeper who's the only one holding back an ancient evil, he just looks scary and was frightening because he jumped out of a closet eventhoughe'sareallyniceguy?" Yeah. Hell, I'd be ashamed to show up in front of my significant other if I'd sent them a video of (apparently attempted) suicide, dragged em through hell and back, and then (being as pretty woman are in general, conscious about their looks, basing a lot of self-esteem in them) being slightly decomposed? Yeah, I'd crawl up from behind a chair too.... On second thought, Maybe nicole(entity thing) Finally lost it, started decomposing and went insane. 'S what happens when your brain rots. I dunno. Just, open your damn mind. Where did you get the impression that Replacing the marker (also, who says it's destroyed? F***er looks pretty tough to me) "Killed all teh necromoprhz for the lulz I is teh best nercomoprh kilelrs with the pew pew and the bang bangz and teh POKEMANZ! and nicole is dead cuz she is was hallucination marker necromorph boom" Honestly? Is that... Is that what you're getting at? The team behind an IP like this have something called a bible. Secrets that are (as a rule) never explained in game, but are guiding forces behind the writing of the game (Nicole commited suicide, etc.) Looking back through a game, if you've really been paying attention more to the story than the "Pew pew bang bangz" you can find where the devs skirted a fact, or a sequence, because there was something they didn't want to say. Nicole herself is one HUGE, GAPING fuckin plothole, and it's supposed to stay that way. You've got, once again, two possibilities here. Either the devs have a large chapter explaining how nicole came to die, her videos appear on monitors across the ship, her personality, purpose, etc, everything explaining who she is, what she is, and how the things she did were done. Hallucination, necro, reanimation, Some poltergeist like spirit with substance, I dunno.... OR theres a page titled "Nicole" and somebody's scribbled "Bitch died. Isaac is Nuckin Futs man." This would be entirely acceptable of our dear hero, but I think he's too much of a badass to have his mind snapped. Going crazy is for people with pretenses, and "strong wills.' in his journal entries, Isaac is shown as smart, but somewhat passive in decision making at this point. He's too busy being knee deep in mutated flesh, or running around the ship just being an engineer and fixing EVERYTHING to stop and "Think" or be "mentally traumatized." kind like, I dunno, the eighth time this game truly surprised you, and you went "Oh shit. I saw that thing go over there and THAT F***ER RIPPED MY ARM OFF SO FAST I DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT!" Was it really "Scary" Or was it "Damn. That was pretty good. They set that one up good..." I promise you one thing though. In a game like this, The developers didn't do ANYTHING "for the lulz" So, there's a box of our forty by seventy by thirty Sudoku puzzle filled i- Oh shit. Is that two nines? Matthew21210 00:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) This section of the blog is getting violent. Try to post your names with quadrople ~ in the future. I know Subtank would ask for the same thing. Anywho, I think Nicole's dead, the door was hallucinated as locked to stop Isaac running away from his task, and the 'necro-nicole' is another hallucination. I always thought maybe Isaac turned after watching the video because he heard something, but it seems more logical that it dawned on him that the door unlocked by itself. You hold a great point. (CrackShot 03:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) Very Interesting Point there. If Nicole did partially still want to reunite, then that urge would make here want to meet him. As it opened for him, as if it were waiting for him. A very valid point on the Hallucination or Reality Debate. However, one thing that pussles meis that Nicole was aboard the Ishimura, so how'd she get down...? Necromorph-X 17:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) first off sign your posts second stop saying that you are absoultey postive that nicole did all this stuff when she was a goddamn necromorph it's getting annoying. God like65 13:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I figured it was just a glitch. Lintire 05:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hold it. I think I have idea. During the Dead Space and the other related stories, occasionally we might see a flash of Marker symbols on a computer screen or something. Now, these could be simple hallucinations of the Marker. Or, it could be that the Marker was messing around with the electronics on the Ishimura. I mean, come on! The thing causes extremely violent insanity, f**ked up hallucinations and it reanimates the dead into weird anima-like forms. Plus there's talk of it being sentient. So...who's the say it CAN'T mess with computers? Compared the other stuff it can do, causing computer malfunctions would be a cake-walk for it. I'm not saying it can, I'm saying it's a possibility. So, maybe the Marker unlocked the door for Isaac? So Isaac can calm down, become unprepared for an attack, so he can be easily killed by "Necrole". User:ZombieKilla726 05:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The part about it screwing with computers is a good point, however if markers could do that, and not to give anything away, Isaac probably would have perished quite quickly with all the dangerous machinery he had to deal with over the course of DS2. Eye Poke anyone? SoulSurvivor17 18:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Maybe the Golden Marker wante Isaac to reach a vulnerable point? It stopped the nasty Nichole flashes and replaced them with the friendly one that "helps" Isaac, only to try to kill him after Isaac kills Tiedmann. What about the Black Marker during Dead Space Martyr? For a long period of time, no activity from it so we don't find it. One day, one big signal from the crater gets the attention of almost every scientist in Mexico, including Altman. Why would it broadcast a noticable signal (Necromorph infection included, as a Wheezer was made from a drowned sailor) then if it could do it at any other time? P.S. Another example of my "Markers can mess with electronics" theory. One section of the game, Isaac had to "defend Nicole" from Necromorphs while "she" opened a locked door. User:ZombieKilla726 04:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... While its highly unlikely could it be possible that Nicole killing herself is indeed a hallucination and the real Nicole is seen at the ending of the game? Maybe the Marker made it to somehow send it to Isaac or the Kellion so he would come to put it in place. This is almost impossible but its been in my head or a bit now so i put it here to clear it.General Q-Nek 00:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Highly unlikely. We saw Nicole's final log in DS: Extraction while Lexine was nearby, thereby making it completly real. It was a good theory though. Tazio1 06:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What Tazio1 means is that Lexine has this "mutation", or whatever Visceral is planning to do with her, that allows her and the people around her to be protected by any Marker hallucinations. As she and Nathan saw the video of Nicole's lethal injection, it couldn't of been a hallucination. Therefore, N-I-C-O-L-E-I-S-D-E-A-D. User:ZombieKilla726 06:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) God, Have any of you been reading the damn 1st letter of the chapters thing. NICOLE IS DEAD! Fucking DEAD! No teories and shit... the suicide is real but the meeting between Isaac and nicole is a hallucination.George762 12:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) How about this. The suicide was real the Nicole, Isaac sees is a hallucination brought on by the Red Marker. The Marker shows signs of inteligence and even though Isaac was planning to return the Marker, it created the hallucination as a back-up to use if Isaac lost hope of returning the Marker. The whole locked/un-locked door was a way for the Marker to trick Isaac into believing that Nicole was still alive. The Necromorphs that attacked her were hallucinating as well (better to convince Isaac of 'Nicole's mortality') or hallucinations themselves. Tripodssj6 17:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) She could have dosed herself with Tranquilizers, expecting to be killed in her sleep, and then get picked up after the ordeal by the shadowy group that seems to be pulling strings in the background. Would be quite the shocking turnaround for DS3 to find out that she had bun alive all that time. This is just a theory though and I don't even believe it, just think its an interesting, albeit unlikely scenario. SoulSurvivor17 18:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Why Why do they change the way her face looks in each game. DS1 Nicole looks different from DS2 Nicole and also DSExtraction Nicole. Just a weird thing I've noticed.SoulSurvivor17 22:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) She looks like my mom in DS2 lol. --LBCCCP 04:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) On top of that she looks at least 10 years older in DS2 than in DS1BattleBen 05:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) IMO she looked much better in the first one, the face model change was a bit of a stun when the video of her popped up during my first play-through SoulSurvivor17 18:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think they changed Nicole in Dead Space 2 as a way to close the "age difference" between her and Isaac. In DS1, she looked like she was in her twenties, while Isaac was in his fourties. In DS2, she looks like she's in her late-thirties, early-fourties, so she looked a little closer to Isaac's age. So I guess I can understand why they did that. Razr459 16:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Visceral Games got Tanya Clarke as a new voice actress for the character and changed Nicole to look like her, just as Isaac, Stross, Hands and Ellie resemble their voice actors. It's easier to work on a role when a character is similar to you. Now can we please stop inventing theories? Komodo Saurian 20:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) But Komodo, inventing theories is fun! Second Death How does Isaac die from the second death? Since Nicole is now a hallucination, she couldn't possibly do it. Was Isaac perhaps the one who did it to himself, just like the needle scene?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 16:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nicole Got Ugly, Issac Got Good Looking. Is there any reason that Issac got better looking, he looked like he got younger, and a smaller head, but nicole got very ugly and gross in DS2? Shes ugly in Dead Space 2. Just saying. "She was modelled off her actor". Well, her actor looks better then her... They should of reused the model from DS1 and DS Extraction. I mean really, in Dead Space 2, Issac looks early late 30`s, but Nicole looks late 40`s. Ccrogers15 16:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. While the model in Dead Space looks nicer, the one used in Dead Space 2 looks nice as well.— subtank (7alk) 23:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I have to agree... Isaac did get better looking.... XD : LOOK, GUNNER WRIGHT!!!!! :DS2117 21:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The message of Nicole in DS1 So, Nicole sent a message to Isaac. In which she is talking about the infection. (At least we thought she was talking about the infection.) But the characters don't know anything about it? Then in the end it came out that the message even included her suicide. So it must have happened after some serious shit happened. If Nicole knew about the infection and the monsters and sent a message to Isaac, then how didn't everybody know about the infection or the monsters? Okay, one character knew, but if messages went out from the Ishimura after the infection happened, then it must have been known for everybody. At least the chief security officer should've known about them, but he seemed surprised. 20:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nicole Suicide Room What room on the Ishimura in the original Dead Space did Nicole kill herself? I know it is somewhere on the Medical Deck but what room specifically?